Facilis Descensus Averno
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Alec and Jace are angels, but they break the Law by being together. They're cast out of heaven and fall, fall into the pits of hell. The demons like getting pretty little angelic treats every now and again and somehow, Alec and Jace end up in the golden cage of Prince Magnus, son of King Asmodeus. But Magnus is not how they expected a demon to be. Magnus/Alec/Jace slash Malace


Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || Facilis Descensus Averno || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Facilis Descensus Averno – The Demon Prince's Pet Angels

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), angels/demons, wing fic, master/pet, collars, BDSM, bondage, explicit intercourse, oral, anal, double penetration, overstimulation, fluff

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Madzie, Catarina Loss, Ragnor Fell

Summary: Alec and Jace are angels, but they break the Law by being together. They're cast out of heaven and fall, fall into the pits of hell. The demons like getting pretty little angelic treats every now and again and somehow, Alec and Jace end up in the golden cage of Prince Magnus, son of King Asmodeus. Only that Magnus is not how they expected a demon to be...

 **Facilis Descensus Averno**

 _The Demon Prince's Pet Angels_

Prince Magnus was a bit bored as he strolled through the market. As the prince, he had to show himself every now and again. He was just not in much of a mood for it. There wasn't anything he wanted, or needed. Well, he was the prince, so there never really was anything he needed.

"Perhaps you should just get something fun, to play with", drawled Ragnor.

"I'm not into that kind of thing", snarled Magnus and glared at his friend.

"Don't get grumpy, old friend. It was merely a suggestion", chuckled Ragnor.

"Not even the worst", offered Catarina from Magnus' other side. "It's been decades since your relationship with Camille imploded on itself. You deserve happiness, Magnus."

"I don't think hell was made to make anyone happy", countered Magnus dryly.

"Hell is what you make it", disagreed Ragnor. "This is our realm, our home. It's what we make of it. And you're the prince of this realm of hell, you should _really_ make yourself happy."

Magnus hummed dismissively, getting distracted by one of the stands. It happened, occasionally, that heaven cast out angels and they found their way down here. The demons found great entertainment and pleasure in those feathered treats. They were sold for high prices. Magnus had always found that to be quite dreadful, but what could he do? In the end, it was the angels' fault that demons and their off-springs were trapped in hell, so Magnus understood those who hated the angels and who would always feel hatred for them. To see the angels punished brought them pleasure and joy. To own an angel to play with was even more appealing to some.

"Beautiful", whispered Magnus as he came to a halt. "Magnificent."

Two angels, together in one cage. One was short, with golden-blonde hair and pure, white wings dusted with gold. The other was tall, with dark hair and white wings dotted with black. The taller one was cradling the blonde, but the blonde was the one with a vicious glare as though he was ready to tear anyone apart who'd dare to hurt his lover. And yes, by body-language alone, Magnus was sure those two were lovers. Most likely the sin for which they had been cast out of heaven. They radiated _love_ for each other – and in a dour place like hell, the scent of love was sweet, alluring and addictive. Something Magnus yearned for, had yearned for for a long, long time.

Like all warlocks, he was half human. But unlike many down here in hell, Magnus had a great yearning for love and humanity. He had tried to seek it out down here, but it had only gotten him his heart broken the last time he had tried.

"I'll take those two to go", chimed Magnus with a pleasant smile.

The merchant looked as surprised as Ragnor and Catarina at that. But Magnus wasn't buying them for himself. He was buying them so they could continue to have what Magnus couldn't. _Love_. Those two loved each other and they would be torn part down here, not just torn from each other.

/break\

Jace was snarling, pacing in their new golden cage, while Alec sat in a corner and watched him, trying to come up with a plan to get out of here. They had been sold and bought like cattle, put into a golden cage like they were pretty birds to look at. The unsettling thing was the warlock who had bought them, with eyes like a cat. Cats and birds did not have the best track-record of getting along.

"Jace, love, come here", whispered Alec gently.

Jace paused, unwillingly. He turned toward his lover and saw Alec sitting there with his arms spread. There was no way not to curl against him when he was being so inviting. Gladly, Jace sat down on Alec's lap, wrapping his arms and wings around the taller angel.

"Whatever happens, we're together", whispered Jace softly, kissing Alec. "We... can do it. We risked everything to be together. We can... escape from here. We can do it."

Alec hummed gently and wrapped his own wings around Jace protectively. They had faced the high council, the Clave, and got punished for being in love. Got cast out of heaven. Banished to hell, just to be captured and sold as _pets_ to some demonic prince.

"You two are truly magnificent", hummed a pleased voice.

Alec and Jace didn't exactly bold apart, but they twisted to look at their new _owner_. The prince walked into the room and sat down on a couch facing the large, golden cage. He smiled at them and summoned a cocktail for himself as he got comfortable. Alec and Jace watched tensely.

"What do you want with us, _demon_?", growled Jace.

"Firstly, not a demon. Half-demon. Warlock", corrected Magnus amused. "And... I'm not going to hurt you. I can not let you out of that cage until I can trust you not to try and run away, but I don't mean you any harm."

"Sure. It's a hellish custom to keep your friends in cages", drawled Alec sarcastically.

"Well, you'd run away otherwise", shrugged Magnus and tilted his head. "And believe me, the next time you're caught you'd be sold to someone who _does_ want something quite different from you."

"So we're supposed to just believe you and behave ourselves?", snorted Jace.

"That's why I'll keep you in the cage for now. Because you have no reason to trust me. You'll run away and it won't end well. You'll be captured and resold, or worse. And even _if_ you manage to escape from the palace, how would you escape hell? It's impossible. And on the impossible chance that you _do_ escape hell... Where do you go? Two angels, banished from heaven..." Alec and Jace stared at him in surprise. "My name is Magnus, by the way. I'll leave you to it now."

/break\

Magnus was... nice. Or at least he acted nice. He gave them good food, moved them from the cage they had been locked into the first day to an actual room. Spacious. With bars, yes, still a prison, but with a bed and a couch and a bathroom. The food they got wasn't just good in taste, it was also plenty. He would stop by at least once a day, trying to talk to them. Reason with them.

Deep down, Alec knew Magnus had a point. If they escaped this golden prison, they would end up back with the slave-trader. Most likely sold to someone who'd have their wicked ways with them as soon as the demon could get their hands on the two angels. Magnus hadn't harmed them once, hadn't touched them once. And at this point, Alec doubted he was trying to lure them into a false sense of safety. What would be the point of that...?

Though Alec also didn't quite understand why a demon prince would be _kind_ to angels...?

Then there was the matter of escaping hell. There was no escaping hell. Demons could only ever escape hell when they were being summoned. Their children, just like the fallen angels, had been cast down here. There was no escape, and even if there were, where would Alec and Jace go...? They could never return to heaven. Once cast out, there was no way back in.

"You seem troubled, Alexander", mused Magnus curiously.

"Well, being imprisoned is not that much fun", pointed Alec out.

They had given the warlock their names a few days ago, mainly because constantly being called angel, darling or sweetheart was a bit frustrating. But partially also because Alec was growing _fond_ of the warlock. Which was a disturbing concept, really. So far, Magnus hadn't given any reason to think he was bad though. Which was rather confusing considering he was a warlock, so by definition, shouldn't he be _bad_...? Then again, Alec had met many angels who were _far_ from good. The world wasn't black and white, he knew that, deep down, had seen it when people he had trusted had pushed him and Jace out through the heaven's gates.

"Life", shrugged Alec passively, looking over to the bed.

"Was it worth it?", asked Magnus curiously. "Getting cast out of heaven...?"

"Yes", nodded Alec firmly, watching Jace sleep peacefully in the large, comfortable bed. "If staying in heaven would have meant to never kiss, hold or love Jace... I would rather spent eternity in a golden cage in hell, with Jace at my side and in my arms."

"That's... beautiful", whispered Magnus, voice heavy with longing.

Alec knew why Magnus had bought them, kept them, said he would help them. The warlock was absolutely obsessed with the concept of _love_. Something rare to come by in hell. He had seen them and seen the love radiating off of them and he wanted to protect that love. Alec wasn't sure about it just yet, but he thought Magnus might just be genuine. That Magnus was someone who _cared_. A demon-born with feelings. For now, Alec was going to wait, but he had a feeling that if he was right with that, then Magnus could become a _friend_ and they could live together peacefully. Without bars or a cage, because there was no escaping and Alec had been serious. As long as he and Jace were safe, he would be okay. So, if Magnus offered a safe place for them both, Alec could stay here.

/break\

Jace was glaring at the wall opposite the bed. Alec plucked a feather, making Jace yelp and turn.

"Stop glaring. Start relaxing", ordered Alec firmly.

Jace grumbled and took a deep breath. "It's just... having you take care of my wings is nice and all, but I haven't used my wings in _weeks_. I'm... I..."

With a sigh did Alec press a kiss against Jace's neck. "I know, love."

Jace sought freedom like no one Alec had ever met. Being locked in here, forced not to fly, it was driving Jace insane. The blonde kept pacing and growing more irritated. If Jace didn't get to fly soon, he was going to go completely mad. Alec gently continued grooming his mate, sorting the ruffled feathers, trying everything in his powers to sooth his mate.

"Would you like to fly?", offered Magnus from the door.

"...What?", asked Jace wide-eyed, turning toward the warlock.

"I _want_ you to trust me and I know that... for that, I'd have to show you that I trust you. So, if I let you out here, if I let you fly... will you return?", asked Magnus. "You know what will happen if you... don't. What other demons would do to you. But I never meant to keep you as my _prisoners_. I wanted to be... your friend. Just... take these, don't take them off. No one will touch you."

He used his magic and the next moment, Alec and Jace were spotting matching collars. Jace's in red and Alec's in blue, engraved with the language of the underworld, most likely claiming them as the prince's property. It made sense, to Alec. No one would dare touch the prince's _pets_.

The next moment, Magnus made the bars from the windows and the door disappear.

"Really?", asked Jace, staring at the warlock suspiciously.

"I don't want you as my captives", repeated Magnus again and nodded.

There was hope and longing in Magnus' eyes. He hoped they would return. Alec didn't quite see much other option. They could use this trip to check, so see if there was a way out of hell, but if not, then coming back here was their best option. Their _only_ option. Magnus had been nothing but kind to them, the room they had was nice and large.

"Thank you", stated Alec, nodding briefly.

"Alec! Come!", exclaimed Jace eagerly, tugging on Alec's hand.

The next moment, they took off into the sky through the window, simply leaping out. Jace took a deep breath, eyes closed and arms as spread as his wings. Alec smiled as he watched his beautiful mate soaring the sky. For a long while, Alec just watched, following Jace closely and watching. Only when he was satisfied with seeing his mate be content, only then did Alec start focusing on their surroundings. The strange cities and landscapes below, the dragons and demons above. It was like a giant cave that didn't end. It was hell. Literally.

"Jace", called Alec out after flying for three hours. "Where do we go?"

"What?", asked the blonde confused.

"We can't escape hell. We can... try... but where would we go?", asked Alec.

He had caught up with Jace and reached out for his mate's hand. Jace frowned at him.

"You... want to go _back_ ", whispered Jace in realization.

"We're safe there. We're together. Food, shelter. Magnus is... kind", replied Alec.

"You really befriended a demon prince", grunted Jace in disbelief. "You're _insane_ , Alec. What if this is just a game for him and when we trust him, he'll break our wings...?"

"He is _not_ your father", stated Alec firmly. "I know you have trust issues and I know asking you to trust a demon-born is asking a lot, but... I don't think we have much of a choice and all I truly want is to be _with you_ , because I love you. That's why we left. To be together. Magnus is giving us a chance to be together. I'm not asking you to trust him just yet, I'm asking you to trust _me_."

Jace glared at him. "You know exactly how to make me do what you want."

"Oh please", huffed Alec, pulling Jace up against him by the waist. "Like you've never manipulated _me_ before. Batting your long eyelashes, pouting with those tempting lips, _bending over_..."

The sly grin on Jace's lips was all the answer needed. "Fine. We go back. But if he as much as hints at separating us, I'm out of there _and so are you_."

"Obviously", agreed Alec and pulled Jace into a kiss.

/break\

Jace hated when Alec was right, but Alec was definitely right. It had been weeks by now, weeks of them staying with Magnus. Weeks since Magnus had first let them fly. The bars were gone. Alec and Jace could fly freely and they could also roam the mansion freely by now.

Magnus was nothing but kind. He was curious to hear about heaven, about the lives Alec and Jace had led before. He had offered them shelter, a home, food. He wasn't like Jace had pictured a Downworlder to be. All those living in hell _had_ to be inherently evil. His father had taught him that. But then again, his father had also taught him that love was weakness, even though Alec _clearly_ was Jace's greatest strength. So his father just had a tendency of being _wrong_.

Magnus and Alec had become friends pretty quickly. At first, Jace wasn't sure what to think of that. Especially considering that Alec _didn't make friends_. He had his sister Isabelle and he had Jace, that had always been it. Jace trusted Alec, blindly. So if Alec truly thought Magnus was good, then it became impossible for Jace to argue with him.

The main reason why Jace had come to trust Magnus though was Madzie.

Madzie was the adopted daughter of Magnus. A small, shy child that had nothing demonic on her. She had gills, but that was it, really. She was just a child, like any other child. Jace had watched them wearily, observed them interact. The love and care Magnus offered her.

The warlock prince of hell, this demon-born supposed incarnation of all evil, was a more caring and loving father than Jace's had ever been. He loved Madzie with his whole heart, never raised his voice much less his hand against her. Magnus had only introduced Alec and Jace about two weeks after they were allowed out of their room, because he had to make sure that _they_ weren't a threat to _her_. The more Jace saw of them, the more respect Magnus gained from Jace.

"That sounds pretty."

Jace startled and turned around. He had found an old piano in one of the countless rooms of the mansion. It had been a while since he had last played, but since Alec had started playing chess with Magnus, Jace sometimes found himself alone, so he explored more.

"Thank you", replied Jace, looking at Madzie with a small smile. "Does your father play?"

Madzie shook her head. "I think ayah only keeps it because it looks pretty. He likes pretty things."

"Ye—eah, he has a tendency of _keeping_ them", grunted Jace amused, shaking his head when Madzie looked at him confused. "So, you don't know how to play either?"

"Nu-uh", replied Madzie, tilting her head.

"...Do... you wanna learn?", asked Jace softly, scooting over a little.

"You'd teach me?", asked Madzie excitedly, blinking.

Jace had grown fond of Madzie, somehow. If someone, half a year ago, would have suggested to him that he'd be living in hell and teaching a young half-demon how to play piano, he'd have laughed his ass off. As it stood, Madzie climbed onto the bench next to him and watched him attentively, eager to learn how to play the piano.

/break\

There was something primarily pleasant about seeing his mate tend to a child. Alec just couldn't help it, but seeing how gentle and soft Jace was with Madzie was the most captivating thing Alec had ever seen. And apparently, Alec wasn't the only one to think so. Magnus made no attempts to hide just how pleased he was as he watched Jace and Madzie at the piano. Jace had been giving her nearly daily lessons for weeks now and Madzie had gotten very good at it.

Alec frowned and pulled his wings tighter around himself. Magnus liked Alec's mate. It was hard to fault the warlock for that, considering Jace was _literal perfection_. Absolutely everything about Jace was alluring. He was the poster-boy of what an angel should look like. He had been the poster-boy of what an angelic soldier should be like too, until he had chosen his relationship with Alec over his duty toward the Clave. Jace was breathtaking, beautiful. And the fact that Jace was bonding with Magnus' daughter must be even more appealing to Magnus, must be speaking to a primal part in the warlock's mind, the part that longed to complete the family.

"Magnus. We need to talk", stated Alec firmly and straightened his back.

Magnus frowned confused, tearing his eyes away from Madzie and Jace. Nodding briefly, the warlock followed Alec out of the room and over to an empty room. The angel seemed tense, wings raised high in a protective manner. Protecting himself. Magnus tilted his head.

"What's wrong, Alexander?", asked Magnus.

"You want Jace", stated Alec evenly. "I see the way you look at him. And while I don't want to believe that you would kick me out to get Jace for yourself, I do _wonder_ what you're planning to do about it, or if you are planning on doing anything about it."

"I would never kick you out and definitely not try to steal your mate", agreed Magnus, both eyebrows raised in amusement. "And I _am_ looking at you the same way I'm looking at Jace. You just haven't noticed it yet because you're as distracted by being gorgeous as he is when I look at him. I... had no plans on doing anything, because I don't want to make you two feel obligated to do anything you don't want to, considering you're living with me and relying on my... protection."

"...What? Me? _And_ Jace?", asked Alec surprised, eyebrows raised.

Magnus offered a half-smile. "I took you in because I was fascinated by your love, because I always wanted that. At first, I thought I might be projecting my longing for love onto you two. But... by now I am very sure that I'm in love with the both of you. Playing chess with you, cooking with you both, watching you two fly, watching you shoot arrows is one of the hottest things I've ever seen and when Jace plays the piano he is so soft and beautiful. I am... in love. With you both. And I have no plans of doing anything about it. I'm grateful for your trust and friendship. It's more than I could have asked for. I respect your boundaries and I... didn't plan on ever bringing it up."

For a long moment, Alec stared at Magnus in surprise, but then the warlock already left again.

/break\

"What's on your mind, Alec?", asked Jace softly, tilting his head up.

He was laying sprawled out on top of Alec, both of them in the living room. They had sparred together for a while and then groomed each other, just to fall into each other's arms for a nap. It was easy for Jace to tell that his mate was distracted. With Magnus and Madzie out of the house – Madzie was staying over at Catarina's, his favorite auntie, and Magnus was out with Ragnor – Jace figured he could maybe coax it out of his lover. Trailing kisses along Alec's neck and jawline, Jace waited patiently for Alec to get it out. Alec sighed and reached a wing up to brush Jace's cheek.

"What do you think about Magnus?", asked Alec slowly.

"I don't understand what your question has to do with my question...", drawled Jace.

"Humor me, babe", requested Alec, kissing Jace gently. "What do you think about him?"

"He's handsome. Nice. Funny. Generous. He's... kind and gentle, the way he is with Madzie. He says there's no love in hell, but damn that man knows love", grunted Jace softly. "He loves Madzie more than my father ever loved me. He's... better than many angels we knew."

"And... are you happy? Here?", asked Alec next. "I mean, we haven't talked about... escaping hell in weeks now. Much less tried to. Does this... mean you're happy here?"

"I...", started Jace before he frowned thoughtfully. "Yeah, actually. I finally have what I always wanted. _You_. We can be together without having to hide. Kissing, holding hands, sharing a bed and not a dark corner somewhere. Magnus... takes good care of us. He's a great friend. And I totally adore Madz, yeah. I... I don't know if we'd ever get a chance to be this happy somewhere else. And I told you before, all I need is you. And I have you. So. Tell me what this is about?"

"I've been thinking about Magnus", admitted Alec softly, arms loosely around Jace's waist. "About him as... more than just a friend. The other day, he confessed to me that he has feelings. For the both of us. And I couldn't shake the thought since then. How it would be to wake up with him in bed. To kiss him. To be with him. I can't seem to stop thinking about it..."

"...Oh", nodded Jace, not looking at Alec.

"No", grunted Alec firmly, using his wing to redirect Jace's gaze back to himself. "No, not _instead_ of you. I think... I think about _you_ kissing him too, him holding you, doing... _other_ things to you. I want both of you. I think. I don't know. I just..."

"Oh", grunted Jace, far more interested now, eyebrows raised. "Magnus? Mh..."

"What do you think?", asked Alec anxiously.

"I think... all the things I said about him...", drawled Jace, licking his lips. "I think he'd be a great boyfriend too? I don't know. I think... you paint a very _interesting_ picture..."

"So... we could... try?", wanted Alec to know, voice hopeful.

"Let's court ourselves a warlock", grinned Jace.

/break\

Magnus was exhausted when he came home after a long day with Ragnor. He loved his friend dearly, but days spent with Ragnor could be very straining. He was glad that Catarina had taken Madzie for the night, giving Magnus the chance for a calm evening. Perhaps his angels were willing to spend some time with him? Watch one of the human movies? Or maybe Alec would be willing to play chess with him while listening to Jace on the piano...?

When he ventured deeper into the mansion, he could hear laughter from the kitchen. The smell of good food flooded his senses as he got closer and closer. He smiled as he paused in the doorway, watching how Jace sat on the kitchen-counter and Alec stood between his legs, hand-feeding him something to taste-test. They were so beautiful together, with their white wings lowered.

"Good", hummed Jace, licking his lips in slow-motion.

"Don't tease, babe", huffed Alec, lifting his hand to wipe a drop of sauce from Jace's chin.

Jace, always one to take everything as a challenge, grabbed Alec's hand and kept it in place, wrapping his lips around Alec's thumb and sucking slowly. Alec grunted darkly. Magnus shifted, pants growing a little tight as he saw Jace sucking on Alec's finger like that, especially when Alec adjusted his hand a little, offering Jace a second finger. The blonde greedily sucked it in too.

"You're such a _slut_ ", muttered Alec fondly, making Jace moan.

"Ju—ust for you, babe", grinned Jace as he let go of Alec's fingers. "Oh, come on. You got me all horny by putting all those images in my head there earlier."

"Yeah?", asked Alec with a smirk. "What kind of images did stick with you, mh?"

"Well, I _did_ like your suggestion of... you and... him... sharing me", offered Jace, mischief in his voice. "You know I like being full. Having _two_ cocks inside of me... Mh."

"Would you beg?", asked Alec, voice rough with arousal. "Would you beg him?"

" _Ye—es_ ", groaned Jace, arms around Alec's neck. "I'd totally beg him to fuck me. Please, Magnus, let me ride your cock, my mate really wants to watch and then join in."

Alec laughed softly, resting his forehead against Jace's shoulder, while Magnus was unable to suppress a high sound. Both angels jerked around, wings raised high in a threatening manner. Jace stared wide-eyed and flushed. That look suited him. All Magnus could do was stare back.

"...Hello, angels, I'm home?", offered Magnus a little lost.

"Mag. Right on time. Dinner is nearly ready and I think you stood there long enough that we don't have to dance around things", stated Jace. "Wanna have dinner with us? Like, a date?"

"...Date?", echoed Magnus, heart skipping a beat.

"Ye—ep. All the cheesy romance and all the hot sex. Including the begging, if you're into that. If not, Alec's got it covered", shrugged Jace casually.

"The idea of you begging for it is nice", nodded Magnus slowly. "But I do think that the dating should come first before... the bedroom. Are you... sure?"

"You did hear what I said, right? The part you weren't supposed to hear", snickered Jace, both eyebrows raised. "Apparently, you put an idea into Alec's head by telling him that you're... interested in us. And we... it turns out... are interested in you. So? Date?"

Magnus frowned and turned to look at Alec, who just nodded. "What he said."

With that, Magnus accepted his fate, though unsure how he deserved this. Why would those two beautiful angels want _him_? He was a warlock, a demon-born. But as they set the table together, with candlelight and the delicious meal his angels had cooked, when they sat down together and talked softly, Magnus felt as though they were genuine. They even fed each other – something Alec and Jace occasionally did with each other, but now they _fed him too_. Alec and Jace reached out with their wings, gently caressing Magnus from either side with one wing, while their respective other wing kept touching. That, Magnus was familiar with. Alec and Jace, if possible, always keeping their wings in contact. But them keeping contact _with him_ , that was new. Nice, but new.

As they finished their meal, they found their way to the couch, curling together with a bottle of wine, talking softly. It wasn't anything new for them, but it felt more intimate and even gentle kisses were being exchanged. It was a different kind of feeling. He felt... cherished. More a part of them.

/break\

Their relationship flourished fast. Their gentleness between them, touches and caresses, kisses and cuddles. And after a few weeks, also sex. Which, while it started slow and curious, trying to make three people work. By now, they had their rhythm down perfectly and they had found the way they worked best together. Turned out their warlock was _very dominant_ in bed. And turned out that _that_ really turned Jace on, which in return did all the right things for Alec. While he himself didn't particularly enjoy being dominated, he really enjoyed seeing Magnus dominate Jace – and Jace submitted _so beautifully_ to their new lover. In the end, they knew exactly how to make it work.

"Kneel. Don't move", ordered Magnus sharply.

Jace instantly dropped on his knees, arms crossed behind his body and head lowered. He knew his default position by now. Alec bit his lips where he sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He was lazily jerking himself off. Magnus, still fully dressed, walked around Jace and tied his arms together, mindful of Jace's wings. Jace was kneeling on the bed, in front of Alec. Magnus came to stand behind Jace, grasping him by the hair and pulling him up, making him look at Alec.

"Look at him. Isn't he gorgeous when he's working himself up like that? Fisting his nice, thick cock?", whispered Magnus into Jace's ear. "Mh, you love that cock, don't you, little angel?"

"Ye—es", whimpered Jace, licking his lips hungrily.

"Good. You will suck Alec off, make him come. And if you want that nice, fat cock up your ass too, you better keep sucking after, am I clear?", ordered Magnus, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Yes, sir", groaned Jace, waiting what Magnus was going to do.

The warlock smiled pleased and kissed him deeply before pushing him over face-first into Alec's lap. Alec grinned satisfied, caressing Jace's hair encouragingly as Jace started to swallow him. All the while, Magnus came to kneel behind Jace, working his fingers into Jace's feathers. The blonde moaned around Alec's cock, making the dark-haired angel smirk. Weeks ago, Alec had already shown Magnus all the tricks of making Jace come just from the right touch and twists on his wings. Of course did Jace start to pull on his bonds, trying to free his hands so he could jerk himself off. That wasn't going to work, obviously. The bounds were tight and meant to keep him from jerking himself off. Both Alec and Magnus enjoyed it far too much to see Jace come undone without touching his cock. Another miserable sound followed from their blonde.

"Cease your whining, doll face", warned Magnus with a smirk. "Or I might change my mind and only let you have Alec's cock down your throat instead of somewhere else..."

"Hey", grunted Alec with a glare. "I do not appreciate being punished for him not listening."

"See, little angel?", asked Magnus, the smirk growing. "Wouldn't want to anger Alexander, right?"

They knew Jace hated disappointing them. The blonde glared up at Alec while sucking greedily. Alec leaned back and locked eyes with Magnus. The two watched each other like two predators, Magnus observing the pleasure on Alec's face as Alec kept Jace's head in place so the blonde would continue sucking him off, while Alec watched how Magnus worked on Jace's wings, twisting teasingly and pulling, making Jace whimper between them. Magnus brought a side out in Alec that Alec hadn't even known he had in himself. Closing his eyes and throwing his head back, Alec came with a moan. Jace choked on the cum, but did his best to swallow it all and even then, he didn't stop working his tongue around Alec's cock, making him hard again. Alec groaned at Jace's eagerness.

"So good, babe", groaned Alec, eyes still closed in bliss. "You're so good for us."

"You hear that, doll?", asked Magnus, biting Jace's earlobe and tugging. "You're being good for us. And you can be even better for us, can't you? Be good and come for us."

His words were accompanied by a very decided dig into the soft plum of Jace's feathers, just down at the joints, close to his shoulders. It was where Jace was the most sensitive. Tearing off Alec's cock, Jace bucked up and moaned loudly as he came in thick ropes all over Alec.

"Now you made a mess, Jace", chided Magnus displeased. "Better clean that up."

"Yes, sir", purred Jace delighted and leaned down to lick and kiss along Alec's chest.

Alec grinned pleased, playing with Jace's hair. "So good. So good for us, babe."

Panting hard, Jace collapsed forward against Alec's chest, nuzzling into it. Alec gently caressed Jace's wings in a soothing manner. Magnus all the while ran his hands down Jacs's back to cup his ass. Pulling the blonde's cheeks apart, he magically lubed his fingers up and started prepping the angel with firm and decided movements. Four fingers worked their way into Jace all too soon, spreading him wide and making him moan where he was curled against Alec's chest.

"You think you can take us both?", asked Alec teasingly.

"Ye—es", groaned Jace happily. "Yes, I can, promise."

"If you're being too eager again and end up injured, you will not be allowed to come and you will not be fucked for two weeks", warned Magnus, eyebrows raised high. "So, the answer?"

"Yes, sir, I promise I'm ready", mumbled Jace, though flustered at the reminder.

Smiling pleased, Magnus guided Jace over Alec's cock, pushing him down onto it. Jace groaned in a gluttonous manner as he was being stretched by Alec's thick cock. Magnus laughed amused, kissing along Jace's neck and shoulders. Once Jace seemed to relax, Magnus wiggled his way in alongside Jace, very slowly and carefully. The sounds Jace made were simply delectable.

"I love you, Magnus", whispered Alec as he pulled the warlock into a kiss over Jace's shoulder.

"That was unexpected, but not unappreciated", chuckled Magnus amused.

"You just... know how to... work Jace", whispered Alec with a shrug. "Just... I've never seen him come apart like he does under your hands. I love this. I love the way we fit together."

Magnus smiled gently as he bottomed out, holding Jace upright. The blonde sighed contently and tilted his head and kissed Magnus' cheek, making the warlock smile even more.

"I do so love my angels", whispered Magnus as he started thrusting.

Magnus and Alec fucked Jace, long and slow and hard, drawing the prettiest sounds out of their blonde, until they came, Magnus first and hard, filling Jace. Moments later, Alec hit his second orgasm of the day, groaning in a broken way as he too filled Jace. Both his angels were collapsed back onto the bed as Magnus pulled out, watching in fascination how the cum dripped out of Jace.

"Gorgeous, little angel", growled Magnus pleased, kissing Jace's lower back.

He carefully untied Jace and summoned a washcloth to clean up the blonde while Alec was cradling him close. With Jace resting on top of him, Alec pulled Magnus down to lay with them, kissing the warlock again deeply. Magnus smiled contently as he looked at the two sleeping angels in his arms. For so many centuries, he had thought love was something he wasn't worthy of as a demon-born, yet here he was, loving and _being loved_. He couldn't fathom how happy he had been ever since he had gotten together with his angels. Alec and Jace made him feel _complete_.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Again, part of the Fake Fic Titles I took on tumblr (visit me at **takaraphoenix** ), where I provided the pitch to a hypothetical fic title... and then picked a handful of the pitches to actually write. And how could I pass up on demon prince Magnus having two pet angels? ;D  
_


End file.
